supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Blanka
How Blanka joined the Tourney In Street Fighter II, Blanka has apparently developed a taste for street fighting and competes in the second World Warrior tournament. In his ending, he reunites with his mother, who recognizes him on televised broadcasts of his matches by the anklets he wears. She addresses him by his birth name, Jimmy, and reveals that she gave him the anklets before he was in a plane crash as a little boy. This crash caused him to grow up in the wild, although he has connections to a local village. Ever since the crash, Blanka/Jimmy had been separated from his mother. How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Blanka: *Play 215 matches in the Versus Mode. *Finish Classic-Adventure Mode with 10 different characters. For both of these options, the player must brawl Blanka on the Pitch-Black Jungle stage. After defeating Blanka, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Blanka, and he says you'd never survive in the jungle!". Character Select Screen Animation Blanka thrashes his hands apart while going "Ow ow!" then jumps to the camera while going "Ow Aaaaaah!". Special Attacks Electric Thunder (Neutral) Blanka surrounds himself with electricity, shocking anyone close to him. Rolling Attack (Side) Blanka curls quickly into a cannonball and dives at the opponent. Vertical Rolling (Up) This is basically the upper version of the Rolling Attack. Backstep Roll (Down) Blanka steps protectively back and jump rolls foward. Lightning Cannonball (Hyper Smash) Based on his Street Fighter IV Ultra Combo, Blanka touches the ground and roars, before curling into a ball, surrounding himself with electricity, and begins rolling around the stage floor. Lasts 7 seconds. Shout of Earth (Final Smash) Based on his second Super Street Fighter IV Ultra Combo, Blanka will beat his chest, roar then pound the ground while discharging electricity, thus causing standing opponents to be electrocuted. Victory Animations #Blanka raises his arms in victory and says "I'm stronger than you!". #Blanka is tossed a fruit and makes it hot with electricity then says "Now you know the power of the wild!". He then eats the fruit. #*Blanka is tossed a fruit and makes it hot with electricity then says "You should never ruin wildlife!". He then eats the fruit. (Leona victories only) #Blanka roll jumps in place and says "You'd never survive in the jungle!". #*Blanka roll jumps in place and says "Nobody can match my brutal strength!". (Donkey Kong victories only) On-Screen Appearance Blanka jumps wildly on the stage and asks "Are you scared of me?". Trivia *Blanka shares his Japanese voice actor with Spider-Man and Jon Talbain. *Upon unlocking Blanka, the message that appears references his victory quote, "You'd never survive in the jungle!". *In all of his original games, Blanka was a starter, but he must be unlocked in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. *Blanka is one of the few characters from Street Fighter IV to use their intro quotes from that game on the Character Select Screen instead of their On-Screen Appearance. *The rival of Blanka is Leona. Category:Unlockable characters Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney